vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Terracannon876
All right, so this is my first "talk". After reading the policies, it seems highly suggested I attempt to edit pages myself, so I'll be giving that a shot with the translations I do. ...I'm starting to feel a bit scared of making mistakes in an established wikia... Well, it doesn't hurt to continue updating my own profile page, though(?), especially with how infrequently I translate lyrics... ...Sorry for flooding the latest updates sidebar ._. Terracannon876 (talk) 23:32, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi from a fellow translator! Hi, welcome to VLW! I only joined this year and in spite of how much content there is here, there are currently only about four people regularly active, so it would be great to have someone else. The admins are really helpful and made me feel welcome, so I hope you have a nice experience too. The good thing about a wiki is that if you make a mistake, others can correct it. Keep an eye on the recent activity to see how others have amended your work to get a hang of what to do. And don't be shy about contributing or fixing stuff. Even if you completely botch something, any change you make can be reverted easily. I can't believe you've joined, actually. I've been visiting your blog from time to time looking at your translations to help me with mine. To be honest, seeing your work has been an inspiration to me. I look forward to seeing you around. About album-only songs, we do upload the lyrics and offer translations, but the admins have said not to put up links to uploads of those songs (whether to YouTube or anywhere else). You can put up a link to an album cross-fade if available on Niconico or YouTube. Technically, posting any lyrics without a licence/permission entails copyright infringement, so I don't think it makes a difference whether lyrics are for album-only songs or not. If a particular producer has explicitly requested that lyrics not be posted, then let the admins know, but I've never seen any notification like that (nor have I looked for any ...). ElectricRaichu (talk) 11:52, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for replying! As for how to reply to a message, some people go to the senders talk page and add a message there like you did. Other people append to the original post on their own talk page. Personally, I prefer the latter (appending) because it keeps the messages together and both of you and anyone else can keep track of the conversation easily. The drawback is that the first poster needs to keep an eye on their talk page to see if they've replied. If you reply directly on someone's talk page, they get a notification. So if you've taken more than a couple of days to get back to someone, it's safer to use their page so that they can get the notification. My preference for songs? I find my tastes hard to explain. I'm not into gore, smut, bad language, jazz, heavy rock, songs in languages I don't know, while I like melodic tunes, songs with a story to them, songs with colourful videos ... but there are exceptions to everything. My favourite producers (currently) are キッドP, じゃんぼ@家族愛P and ひとしずく, by I like lots of works by others too. I mostly like the Kagamines--their voices pierce to the depths of my soul--but I like other Vocaloids too as well as many utaite. ElectricRaichu (talk) 21:42, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hello! Hey, Glad to see you on the wikia ^^. Thank you for messaging me. Feel free to ask me any questions if you have them. I look forward to seeing more from you on the wikia =). BTW the talk page is meant for personal messages. So don't worry, you're doing fine ;-). Amandelen (talk) 12:17, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry, you're doing fine, honestly =). It's only spamming when you constantly make really small changes and save every minute or something of that manner. Also, may I direct you to, if you haven't seen it already, the Song Article Guideline? It might come in handy when (and if) you start making pages ^^. See you around ^^. Amandelen (talk) 13:48, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Regarding links and subbed videos Hello, Sorry for replying so late. I think we live in different time zones lol. It's okay to put up links on any page if they're relevant to the page (so for example a link to your blog with the translation would be relevant). You can put translation notes under the lyrics like for example on this page. Alternatively, you could also just put them under the lyrics without making a new heading for it. We often put YouTube links which aren't official (as in not uploaded by the author) to make sure that people without a NicoNico account can also listen to the song. However, some people do put "(reprint)" behind it to distinguish it from the upload by the author. These reprinted videos don't count for the views, however, since they aren't uploaded by the author. I've made a habit of putting videos with translations (if they're available) on the page even if there is an upload by the author themselves because some people substitute the author's upload by the subbed one. The only exception to this rule is when there are songs with reprint conditions (LUVORATORRRRRY! for example). In other words, as long as the song doesn't have special reprint conditions, feel free to add reprints alongside the official videos. Feel free to correct any translation errors you might find. The only reason that I sometimes revert corrections is because we have this guideline which basically states that some people who translate on YouTube don't know Japanese at all and use machine translations. As you probably already know Japanese is a complicated language so we only "accept" translations from certain people on the list (you're among them). We do this to make sure that the translations are accurate enough to be understandable to the English-speaking public without screwing up the whole meaning of the song (for instance, compare this translation to this one). If someone changes the translation without stating what was wrong with them or giving a name, it might as well be a troll or someone who wanted to make singable lyrics. This is why I revert them sometimes. But you're a trusted translator so I and the other active admin on the wiki won't revert your changes =). I hope this answered your questions. If you have any other ones feel free to ask again ^^. Amandelen (talk) 15:04, October 8, 2015 (UTC) I think you forgot to capitalize the first two letters ((Click kansan hanabi.jpg instead of Kansan Hanabi.jpg). The wikia is really annoying when it comes to this but it can't really be helped. It might be handy if you just copy-paste the name of the image (I do that all the time) into the infobox next time ;). BTW good job on your first page ^^. Amandelen (talk) 15:20, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Haha. Thank you ^^. It's really not a lot of work once you start getting the hang of it, though. It also helps that the templates are already made and that you just have to fill in the blanks. Amandelen (talk) 17:06, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Crediting translators About crediting translators when you edit a translation, what I do is: #If it's minor corrections like they misunderstood a word or two, I leave the original translator credited. #If it's more extensive so that you've both contributed to the final result, I append "(updated by )". #If it's a complete rewrite, then I note the new translator, whether it's me or someone else. BTW when you edit a talk page, it's helpful to sign your message. Just click the signature button. The wiki converts four ~ to your name and a time so the reader knows who wrote the message. You see a note to that effect when you edit a talk page. ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:30, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh crap, I forgot to sign it!! >< I hope Damesukekun doesn't mind if I add it now... Thanks for the tip! Terracannon876 (talk) 16:38, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Help with "TORRENTS" Hey I was wondering if you get time to have a look at TORRENTS for me. I can't figure out how 苦しみ合えていたら fits in with the rest of the verse. ElectricRaichu (talk) 03:26, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the reply. I made some further comments in my talk page if you don't mind giving me your opinion ... ElectricRaichu (talk) 06:20, October 24, 2015 (UTC)